Last Hope
by jmaster99
Summary: What if the fight in Megaville didn't stop there, it continued. I OWN NOTHING! Craig owns PPG and Bleedman owns Grim Tales. Rated M fro future content of blood and gore, and mature theme's.


**When I'm bored, I think of what if this, what if that. This is one of those, and I really hope that you like it. Please Review. All OC are mine. Craig McCracken owns the PPG, Bleedman owns grim tales, and a lot of other stuff is not mine. See you at the end.**

As the lone hero walks in the ruins, he can't help but think of _that_ day. The day the hero's died.

_Flashback..._

As the hero's valiantly tried to stop HIM from destroying Megaville, it was all worthless. One by one, they fell. Pretty soon, Blossom was left alone to die by her own daughter's hands, and thus ended the golden age of the hero's. The only one not killed on that day was the Dimension jumper, Jason. He had been gone for only two days (relatively speaking) and when he got back he saw Blossom murdered right in front of his eyes. To them, he had been gone for 12 years. When HIM saw Jason appear, he just looked at him and ran his claw across his throat and said...

"You were never a threat, and with your friends all dead, you never will be." He walked away with his crying daughter.

_End flashback..._

The one thing that kept Jason from killing himself, was a prophecy. The prophecy states...

_On the day of weakness, there will be one left standing..._

_His powers shall shake the foundations of the world of the living and the world of the dead..._

_Bringing bought the last battle of good and evil..._

_Only one shall be left standing..._

Jason was walking until he found the tombstones that labeled Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The Powerpuff Girls. As Jason put the flowers on their graves, the tears start falling. He wasn't sad because they died, he was sad because it wasn't over yet. Everyone knew that the Powerpuff Girls were the only ones meant to destroy HIM, and Jason knew even in death, they would succeed. But getting them to agree, that was going to be hard. Some friends should be able to help. Some unique friends.

_In the underworld..._

A couple was sitting under a dead tree, enjoying a nice calm evening. In the man's arms was his girlfriend relaxing and falling a sleep. The guy was thinking that nothing could ruin this moment, except...

"Hey, junior. How's it going?" Jason's appearance was an unwanted one.

"Leave Jason. You know my mom still has a price on your head." Jason rubbed his neck.

"She still sore that I avoided _her _sick plan." Junior was about to say something when Mimi grabbed a rock and tried to crush Jason.

"Dude, control your girlfriend." That only made Mimi madder. "Uh-oh."

Junior grabbed her and whispered something in a foreign tongue. She calmed down and wrapped her arms around Juniors neck for her hug. "You got five minutes. GO!"

"I'm going to need yours and Mimi's help in doing this." Junior gave him a confused look and Mimi stare was a cold one. "The defeat of, wait for it... HIM."

Mimi rolled her eyes at her fathers name, she thought it was a joke. Until Jason continued.

"Now you two won't defeat HIM, Three others will." Mimi started looking interested at the word "three". "Mimi, these three are, um...uh, your... aunt's and your..."

At that point her claws were around his neck ready to break it, tears streaming down her face while she fought back the sobs. Jason changed the subject fast.

"Do you know the prophesy about the worlds melding?"

"Yeah, and?"

Jason put his hand out and made M.E.G.A.S. appear right in front of them. Junior's socket widened as he realized what Jason was getting at.

Mimi let go seeing he was serious about this. Part of her was really happy, she could redeem herself and have her mother love her again.

"We have one shot at this, and on a scale that big..." Jason was stopped by Junior.

"We're in. But how are we going to go unnoticed?" Jason had a smile, he had a thought, and worst of all, he had a plan.

"Trust me?" Their faces were priceless.

_In the Over World..._

A portal appears in Megaville, and the three of them walk out.

"Jason are you sure these are good?" Junior and Mimi were both looking at items around their necks. "They haven't done anything."

"Because you need to be in the human world for them to work." The items started glowing, and in a flash, they were in their human forms. "Like that."

They both looked at each other, not really used to seeing these forms. Mimi looked down and she saw that she had...hands, she had fingers, the whole nine yards.

"Hey Jason, where're we going?" Jason looked at them and smiled.

"My hideout."

**So thus ends my first chapter of, I don't know, a few or many chapters. I really hope that you all like this chapter, and please review. Until next time, Good-Bye.**


End file.
